Hallelujah
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Lance sort avec Kitty ce qui contrarie Pietro, Pietro qui considérait Lance comme un frère,même plus. Songfic Hallelujah de Rufus WainWeight traduite en français. ATTENTION: deathfic, mention d'automutilation, rating m par sécurité.


J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une corde secrète  
>Que David a joué et qui a fait plaisir au Seigneur<br>Mais la musique ne t'importe pas vraiment, pas vrai?  
>Ça va comme ça, le quatrième et le cinquième<br>Le mineur descend et le majeur monte  
>Le roi déconcerté composant Alleluia<p>Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

Pietro mangeait une pointe de pizza devant la télé à la confrérie en compagnie de Blob et Todd. Lance était absent car il était encore avec sa petite amie, Kitty Pride. Et Pietro en était frustré, le jeune brun passait tout son temps avec la jeune fille. Donc de fil en aiguille il en venait à totalement délaissé ces amis, Pietro en particulier qui se sentait rejeté.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lance apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je suis rentré. Dit-il.

-J'ai vu. Répondit froidement Pietro.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux de la télé lorsque Lance passa devant lui pour se prendre lui aussi de la pizza.

-T'as pas mangé avec ta copine? Demanda Pietro.

-Non on est allé au centre commercial. Dit Lance.

-Pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et changer de coupe de cheveux. Encore. Dit Pietro.

Ta foi était forte mais tu avais besoin de preuves  
>Tu l'as vue se baigner sur le toit<br>Sa beauté dans la lumière de la lune t'a renversé  
>Elle t'a attaché à une chaise de cuisine<br>A brisé ton trône, elle t'a coupé les cheveux  
>Et de tes lèvres elle a dessiné l'Alleluia<p>

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue? Demanda Lance agressivement.

Blob et Todd se lancèrent un bref regard avant de décider de partir.

-Je n'insinue rien du tout, je me demande juste où est passé le Lance qui portait des chemises aux manches déchirés et qui avait les cheveux longs toujours relâchés. Dit Pietro en se retournant vers Lance.

Lance avait bel et bien changé, Kitty lui avait fait couper les cheveux qu'il avait maintenant coupés en brosse, et il portait aujourd'hui des vêtements à la mode et de marque.

Pietro avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une passade, mais plus il avait attendu et plus Lance avait changé. Pietro avait déjà eut une passe comme ça lorsqu'il était jeune, un peu après que son père ait enfermer Wanda dans un asile. Il avait insisté pour que son père lui achète des vêtements noirs et de la teinture noire. Mais ça avait vite passé, en un été il avait retrouvé son style ordinaire.

Bébé, je suis passé par là  
>Je connais cette pièce, j'ai marché sur ce plancher<br>Je vivais seul avant de te connaître  
>J'ai vu ton drapeau sur l'arche de marbre<br>L'amour n'est pas une marche victorieuse  
>C'est un Alleluia froid et brisé<p>

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

-Je n'ai pas changé. Rétorqua Lance.

-Oh si tu as changé. On était amis et maintenant c'est à peine si on se parle de temps en temps. Dit Pietro.

-Mais on se parle là! Dit Lance.

-Je veux dire une vrai discussion et pas une engueulade! Tu n'est plus comme avant, et là je ne parle pas que de ton style, ton attitude aussi. Avant tu était un vrai membre de la confrérie, aujourd'hui tu es aussi ramolli qu'un x-men! Hurla Pietro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Demanda Lance.

-Je raconte ce qui ce passe, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'on a fait un coup ensembles? Avant on se disait tout toi et moi, on était comme des frères, et maintenant? Maintenant tu m'as remplacé par une fille! Dit Pietro à bout de nerf.

Il fut un temps, tu me laissais savoir  
>Ce qui se passait vraiment sous la surface<br>Mais maintenant tu ne me le montre plus, pas vrai?  
>Et tu te souviens que je suis venu en toi<br>Et que la sainte colombe a bougé aussi  
>Et chacun de nos soupirs était un Alleluia<p>

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia

-Je te déteste Lance! Je te déteste! Hurla Pietro.

Le jeune homme monta l'escalier en une fraction de seconde e s'enferma dans sa chambre tout en prenant le soin de fermer la porte à clé. Il se jeta sur son lit et fondit en larmes, tant de rage que de tristesse.

C'était vrai, il y avait eut un temps où Pietro et Lance avaient étés plus proches que des frères. Ils s'étaient tout dit sur leur passé respectif, Pietro croyait que leur amitié était à la vie à la mort, mais il avait tors. Peut-être que pour lui tout ça avait été plus qu'une simple amitié. Peut-être qu'il avait commit la pire des erreurs. Peut-être qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Il se leva lentement sur ces jambes flageolantes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas lents. Il prenait tout son temps, il ouvrit la porte et la referma tout aussi lentement. C'était bizarre pour lui de faire des choses lentement, il était habitué à faire sa vie à toute allure.

Il s'approcha du lavabo et ouvrit la pharmacie, il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui ferai taire cette douleur sourde qui lui tiraillait le cœur.

Il s'agenouilla à coté de la cuvette et pressa l'objet froid contre son poignet, automatiquement un liquide chaud commença à couler. Tout comme ces gestes il coulait lentement, Pietro approfondit l'entaille et ressentit la douleur intense. Ce n'était pas la même douleur que celle qu'il ressentait dans son cœur, c'était une douleur agréable et bienfaisante.

Peu à peu la douleur s'atténuait et la vue de Pietro s'obscurcissait. Il commençait à se sentir léger, de plus en plus léger.

Et la douleur cessa.

_Peut-être qu'il y a un Dieu dans le ciel  
>Et tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour<br>Est comment tirer sur quelqu'un qui te renverse  
>Et ce n'est pas un cri que tu peux entendre dans la nuit<br>Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière  
>C'est un Alleluia froid et brisé<em>

_Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia  
>Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia<em>


End file.
